1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of measuring a voltage of a battery pack and an energy storage system including the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental destruction and resource depletion become problematic, a system for efficiently storing power and using stored power increasingly draws attention. Also, renewable energy that does not generate pollution in a process of generating power is of interest. An energy storage system is a system to link renewable energy, a power storing battery, and conventional system power, and much research and development have been made corresponding to a change in today's environment.
In the energy storage system, efficient management of a battery is an important factor. A battery needs to be managed for various factors such as charge, discharge, cell balancing, etc. The life of a battery may be extended through the efficient management thereof. Also, power may be stably supplied to a load.